I am so Screwed
by Person Man akaThe Greatest Man
Summary: This is the tale of my OC and his family surviving the zombie outbreak with new romances, pasts,friendships and deaths if u submitted a character remember who they were and re-send sorry i deleted this on accident
1. Chapter 1

….(Sigh)Hello its Demetri Boy 5478 remember my Dawn of the dead story I accidently deleted it and today I was gonna put the next chapter up so it contains Dead Rising 2 elements so send your application again if you remember your character (sigh)

Name:

Age: 1-13 kid 14-16 Teen 20-40 adult 50-80 elderly

Relationships:

Weapon

Combo weapon:

Immune or Not Immune:

Background:

Back story:

Sorry everyone I promise this was an accident forgive me resend your review and I will have chapter 1 up by tomorrow to Saturday


	2. The Beginning

Hello its Demetri Boy 5478 sorry for the long await for I am so screwed my computer had viruses so here's chapter one for I am so screwed P.S I used my name for my own OC hope you don't mind P.P.S I am using some more video game stuff if u hate or have the game saints row 2 GTA or call of duty black ops do not read this story my oc has a phone that makes cheat codes happen in real life sorry for the BS the cheats are only for cars and some guns

I am so Screwed

16 yr old Demetri Reznov's alarm clock rang waking him up uggh he groaned Getting up taking a shower and fixing his black hair (A/N if u read the book the chronicles of Vladimir Tod or have Sims 3 ambitions his hair is down like emo hair but he's not emo) and got on a T-shirt with the words HI JACKASS on the front and BYE JACKASS on the back some blue jeans and a black and white checkered cap with some white Nikes and put his black backpack on and went to his younger siblings rooms.

Alex and Alexia are twins both 12 year olds Demetri cared for them ever since his parents left for a second honeymoon and never returned. Come on wake up you two they groaned they both didn't want to get up First one up get to be taken to GameStop by me he sung both of them jumped up and got dressed and raced down to the kitchen Demetri set their breakfast on the table while they ate the news came on.

_Breaking News The Flu Epidemic is spreading at schools, work and at many places so rest up drink orange Juice get sleep and take medicine now back to sports with Jim the reporter going back to his co anchor _

Demetri frowned this flu thing was getting out of hand some of the people at his school were sick he was deeply in a thought until the door opened revealing his friend Rion him and Rion had been best friends since they were kids. What's up Demetri said nothing the sky I'm hungry he replied back Demetri chuckled he set Rion's plate on the table while the four of them at breakfast they eventually finished breakfast they grabbed their backpacks and headed out unknown to them that _The countdown to the zombie apocalypse has begun._"

Sorry for no updating in forever I had my computer fucked up my dad had a stroke my family has to help him through this and for reviewers who think I was lying I wasn't I need free time to update so if u think I am a liar about the update that Saturday sorry here's chapter one chapter 2 another OC of mine shows up and Watch Demetri and Rion escape the high school in chapter 2


	3. Author's note

Hey it's Demetri boy5478 this a author's note the next chapter will be put up tomorrow introducing some people's OC thanks Chase for standing by waiting patiently and to reviewers who say did we make our oc's for nothing?.

That is not true I will add them soon anyway my dad got released from the hospital a while ago sorry not to mention this last chapter aside from reading my stories my little brother.

Who's 14 has an account and he's pretty down nobody is reviewing his story he's got three reviews and he's begged me to ask you guys to review his story it's a Naruto story for some of you if you like Naruto so search up Naruto: Naruto and The Narahashi Clan that's his story so remember to review his story and the Next chapter will up tomorrow peace out

From,

Demetri boy 5478


	4. Another Author's note with good news

A/N

Hey guys it's me Demetri sorry for being gone for so long I had family drama, school drama, and many other dramas I am dealing with sorry for not updating in so freaking long I am not canceling I am So screwed I am currently working on Chap 2 and 3 Ch.2 will be released on Tuesday Nov 15 and Ch.3 on Thursday so get ready 2 people's OC will be introduced Again sorry for the delay and I am still looking for a beta reader So if you're interested I will send you Ch.2 Of my zombie story

I am also starting 2 more stories Both Hetalia 1 Hetalia story involves a new a=nation becoming an Ally to the Axis and to the Allies and my other story involves a teenager dealing with the nations thanks to a gift his grandfather gave him so again I am still looking for a beta reader can't wait to finish my story thanks for being patient and supportive you guys :)


End file.
